Second Hand of Time
by Hitomi No Azure
Summary: Tujuh belas tahun berlalu, Sisyphus telah menjadi asisten geolog Helena dan juga cucu-cucunya. Sebuah surat datang membawa mereka menuju Jepang dan tanpa Sisyphus sadari dia akan kembali menemui masa lalunnya.
1. Chapter 1

Second Hand of Time

Disclaimer : Saint Seiya Masami Kurumada

Warning : Typo, bahasa tidak baku, judul tidak sesuai isi dan kelasahan-kesalahan lainnya.

* * *

Pemuda itu terbangun, tubuhnya merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

'_Dimana ini' _pikir pemuda itu, tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit di tubuhnya pemuda itu menatap sekelilingnya.

Tempat itu seperti sebuah kompleks kuil yang sudah hancur, pemuda itu menatap sekelilingnya dengan rasa bingung. Perlahan pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Pemuda itu tanpa sadar melangkah menuju kelaut, langkahnya terhenti saat dia berada dipinggir tebing yang membatasi pemuda itu dengan lautan yang luas. Pemuda itu kembali menatap sekelilingnya dengan wajah bingung.

'_sebenarnya ini dimana?'_ pikir pemuda itu .

pemuda itu mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi, namun tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Tubuh pemuda itu limbung , tanpa sengaja kaki pemuda itu tergelincir di pinggir karang yang licin dan dalam sekejap kesadaran pemuda itu hilang saat tubuh pemuda itu jatuh ke dalam air laut yang berarus deras.

* * *

Pemuda itu kembali tersadar saat sesatu yang dingin menghantam wajahnya, Pemuda itu terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan air dari paru-parunya, dia selamat namun tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit dan dingin, membuat tubuhnya sulit untuk digerakkan. dia dapat merasakan pasir dan air laut yang dingin di tubuhnya.

"seseorang… tolong…" ucap pemuda itu lemah, pemuda itu merasa putus asa, dia tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang, dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa dirinya. Perlahan kesadaran pemuda itu mulai menjauh.

'_Apa aku akan mati?' _pikir pemuda itu.

Ditengah kesadarannya yang mulai hilang pemuda itu melihat sosok seseorang mendekati dirinya, dia tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas namun dia hanya merasa orang itu adalah seorang anak perempuan.

Dengan tenaganya yang tersisa, pemuda itu menjulurkan tangannya yang gemetaran kearah anak itu.

"Tolong…" ucap pemuda itu kepada anak itu sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya.

Anak perempuan itu segera berlari mendekati pemuda itu saat dia melihat pemuda itu pingsan. Dia tidak menyangka akan menemukan manusia terdampar saat dia sedang berjalan-jalan dipinggir pantai.

"Hei, hei, kau tidak apa-apa? " panggil anak itu ke pemuda itu dengan panik, namun pemuda itu tidak menjawab.

Dengan panik anak itu memeriksa denyut nadi pemuda itu, anak itu merasakan denyut nadi pemuda itu dan menghela napas lega.

Perlahan anak itu membalik tubuh pemuda itu, mata anak itu melebar saat melihat wajah pemuda itu.

'_Dia…, tidak salah lagi, dia memang orang yang dikatakan oleh nenek' _ucap anak perempuan itu dalam hati.

anak itu kembali memeriksa tubuh pemuda itu, dia semain terkejut saat melihat luka di tubuh pemuda itu.

"Ini gawat, lukanya harus segera ditangani atau dia akan meninggal" ucap anak perempuan itu,

Dengan cepat anak itu menggendong pemuda itu dan membawanya ke rumahnya.

TBC

* * *

Ano...

Salam kenal senpai-senpai sekalian...m(_ _)m

ini fanfic pertama saya di Fandom ini, semoga anda suka...

maaf jika saya banyak melakukan kesalahan-kesalahan penulisan.

akhir kata, jika anda berkenan, bisakah anda meninggalkan kata-kata di kotak review..

terima kasih (^_^)


	2. Chapter 2 : New Name, New Family

Second Hand of Time

Disclaimer : Saint Seiya Masami Kurumada

Warning : Typo, bahasa tidak baku, judul tidak sesuai isi dan kelasahan-kesalahan lainnya.

* * *

Pemuda itu berpikir dia telah mati, dia telah berada dalam kegelapan sangat lama dia tidak bisa merasakan dan mendengar apapun. Namun sekarang di dalam dunia yang gelap itu dia mendengar suara orang-orang berbicara dengan samar. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, dia mencoba mendengarkan suara orang-orang itu dan perlahan-lahan dia dapat merasakan dan mendengar sekelilingnya.

Dia tidak lagi berbaring di pasir yang dingin dan basah melainkan benda yang hangat dan lembut, dia juga dapat merasakan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya juga bau obat-obatan yang menyengat. Pemuda itu perlahan membuka matanya.

Dia berbaring di sebuah tempat tidur, dalam sebuah kamar dengan warna kream dan coklat. Sebuah selang menancap di tangannya dan tersambung ke suatu benda yang berada dipinggir tempat tidurnya. Di tubuhnya menempel kabel-kabel yang juga tersambung ke mesin yang mengeluarkan bunyi yang sedikit berisik, tak jauh dari sana ada sebuah layar kecil yang memiliki garis hijau yang naik dan turun setiap berbunyi, pemuda itu hanya menatap garis hijau itu dengan ragu walau pandangannya masih kabur.

Perhatian pemuda itu teralihkan dari layar saat dia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka,

Seorang anak kecil berambut panjang berwarna platina dan seorang wanita tua berambut putih sebahu masuk dan mendekati tempat tidur pemuda itu, dari sudut mata pemuda itu dia melihat ada seorang lagi yang masuk bersama kedua perempuan itu namun orang itu hanya berdiri di sudut ruangan dan tertutup oleh bayangan, yang dapat pemuda itu lihat hanya rambut ivorynya yang panjang .

"Syukurlah, akhirnya kau bangun, kau telah tertidur lebih dari sebulan, membaut kami sangat khawatir" ucap anak perempuan berambut platina itu, pemuda itu dapat melihat ekspersi lega di wajah anak itu.

Pemuda itu mencoba bangun namun dia merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di tubuhnya, pemuda itu kemudian tersadar bahwa tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan perban, terutama di tangan dan perutnya.

Anak perempuan berambut platina itu mendekati si pemuda dan berusaha menenangkan si pemuda yang tampak mulai panik.

" Tenanglah , luka di perutmu bisa terbuka lagi jika kau memaksa untuk bangun." Ucap anak perempuan berambut platina itu, dengan perlahan anak itu mendorong si pemuda agar kembali berbaring di tempat tidur.

Pemuda itu menatap ketiga orang itu secara bergantian dengan wajah waspada dan juga takut.

" Siapa kalian? Ini dimana? " ucap pemuda itu dengan parau, tak lama pemuda itu batuk, tenggorokan pemuda itu terasa kering dan itu membuatnya sulit untuk berbicara.

Pemuda itu melihat anak perempuan berambut ivory itu keluar dari ruangan itu, sementara anak perempuan berambut platina mengambil kursi dan duduk disamping tempat tidur pemuda itu.

" Maaf terlambat memperkenalkan diri, namaku Reina" ucap anak perempuan berambut platina itu sambil tersenyum kecil, tak lama dia mengarahkan tangannnya kearah wanita tua di sebelahnya.

" Yang berada disebelah kiriku ini adalah nenekku Helena" lanjut Reina, lalu anak itu menunjuk kearah pintu tempat anak perempuan berambut ivory tadi keluar.

" Dan yang barusan saja keluar tadi adalah kakakku, Astrea. Kau sekarang sedang berada di pulau tempat tinggal kami, Pulau Celeste." Jawab Reina dengan lembut, pemuda itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

Pemuda itu tampak terkejut saat melihat segelas air putih dihadapannya, pemuda itu menatap ke orang yamng menyodorkan air itu padanya. Anak perempuan bermata emereald dan berambut ivory, orang yang seja tadi hanya berdiri disudut ruangan kamar, Astrea.

" Minumlah, selama kau tertidur kau tidak makan dan minum dengan normal.." ucap Astrea dengan wajah datar.

Pemuda itu mengangguk lemah, dengan bantuan Astrea pemuda itu duduk dan meminum air di gelas itu sec ara perlahan. Setela air itu habis Astrea membaringkan pemuda itu di ranjang dan kembali ke sudut ruangan membuat pemuda itu kembali berhadapan dengan Reina dan Helena.

" Jadi, siapa namamu dan apa yang terjadi hingga kau bisa terdampar disini dengan tubuh terluka seperti itu?" Tanya Reina dengan wajah penasaran.

" Ah, Itu…" namun pemuda itu terdiam wajahnya memucat, dia tidak bisa mengingat apapun, apa yang terjadi dengannya, masa lalunya, bahkan namanya. Saat dia mencoba mengingatnya kepalanya terasa sakit

" Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Reina dengan wajah khawatir, pemuda itu menatap Reina dengan ragu.

" Ya, tapi… maaf, saya tidak bisa mengingat apapun, saat saya mencobanya kepala saya terasa sangat sakit." Ucapnya pelan

" Eh?! Kau tida bisa mengingat masa lalumu?! Bagaimana dengan tempat asalmu, apa kau bisa mengingatnya?" Tanya Reina dengan wajah terkejut dan khawatir, namun pemuda itu hanya menggeleng pelan.

" Tidak, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali" ucap pemuda itu, suaranya terdengar putus asa.

* * *

Reina menatap pemuda itu dengan wajah sedih, dia mengerti perasaan pemuda itu karena orang yang paling dekat dengannya juga mengalami hal yang sama. Perlahan sebuah pikiran terlintas di dalam kepalanya, gadis itu menatap nenek dan kakaknya dengan wajah penuh harapan.

Seolah tahu apa yang ada dipikiran cucunya itu Helena tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk setuju, sementara Astrea menghela napas panjang sebelum mengangguk menyetujui ide adiknya itu.

Helena perlahan mendekat dan duduk dipinggir ranjang pemuda itu.

" Bagaimana jika kau tinggal disini sampai ingatanmu pulih? Tanya Helena kepada pemuda itu, pemuda itu tampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari Reina.

" Ta, tapi apa saya tidak menyusahkan anda?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan ragu.

" Tentu saja tidak!" ucap Reina dengan wajah riang, sementara Astrea hanya diam menatap adiknya, ekspresi gadis itu tidak terbaca.

" Lalu… sampai kau bisa mengingat namamu, bagaimana kalau kau kami panggil dengan nama Sisyphus?" Tanya Helena kepada pemuda itu lagi.

Pemuda itu menunduk sebentar, lalu menatap Helena dan kedua anak perempuan di belakangnya, wajah pemuda itu tampak cerah dan tanpa sadar pemuda itu tersenyum kecil.

" Ya, tentu saja saya mau, lalu…masih banyak hal yang tidak saya mengerti dan mulai sekarang saya akan banyak merepotkan anda sekalian, tapi saya akan berusaha semampu saya, jadi… saya mohon bantuan anda sekalian" ucap pemuda itu dengan sopan sambil kembali tertunduk dengan wajah memerah.

Reina menatap Sisyphus dengan gembira, sementara Astrea tetap memasang espresi datar. Namun tatapannya melembut saat dia berbicara dengan suara sangat pelan

" Selamat datang, Sisyphus" ucap Astrea, gadis itu menatap Sisyphus sekilas, sebelum meninggalkan kamar itu.

* * *

Akhirnya bisa mengupdate juga (TT_TT), padahal hampir setiap hari dirumah tapi tugas-tugas selalu menumpuk membuat saya tidak bisa menyentuh laptop. maaf kepada pembaca sekalian m(_ _)m.

AmuletWin777: tentu saja boleh, umm boleh panggil Amu-san? Dan terima asih sudah menyukai summary cerita saya, saaya merasa sengang sekali ^_^

ScorpioNoKuga : salam kenal juga Kuga-san, ya saya penggemar PJO*dansedangmenantibukuterbarunyakeluar* dan SS… dan terima kasih telah memFav cerita ini, saya merasa sangat terharu… TT^TT

Umm, adakah yang berbaik hati untuk memberi Review? arigatou...


	3. Chapter 3 : Flashing Memory

Second Hand Of Time

Disclaimer : Saint Seiya Masami Kurumada

Warning : Typo, bahasa tidak baku, dan kesalahan lainnya.

* * *

Beberapa minggu kemudian

Luka Sisyphus berangsur sembuh berkat perawatan dari Reina, anak perempuan itu memiliki keahlian dalam pengobatan yang luar biasa untuk anak seumurannya. Berkat kemampuannya itu Sisyphus sudah dapat bangun bahkan berjalan dengan normal, namun karena kondisi tubuhnya yang belum stabil dia hanya diperbolehkan berjalan-jalan di dalam rumah untuk sementara waktu.

Saat Sisyphus sedang duduk di ruang tengah sambil membaca buku yang ada disana, dia melihat Helena masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sisyphus menaruh bukunya dan berdiri.

"Se, selamat siang, Helena-san." ucap Sisyphus dengan suara gugup. Wanita itu menatap Sisyphus, matanya yang berwarna biru cerah menunjukkan ekspresi lembut juga beribawa.

"Jangan bersikap formal seperti itu Sisyphus, kau sudah kuanggap seperti keluargaku sendiri." Ucap Helena.

Sisyphus hanya mengangguk kecil dan duduk setelah Helena pergi dari ruangan itu, namun dia kembali berdiri saat melihat Helena, Astrea, dan Reina muncul dengan pakaian lengkap.

"Ano…, kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Sisyphus dengan wajah panik, membuat nenek-cucu itu menoleh kepadanya.

"Astaga.., aku lupa dengan Sisyphus." Ucap Helena dengan wajah terkejut sambil menatap Sisyphus.

"Kami akan melakukan pengecekan rutin keadaan bebatuan dan tanah di pulau ini seperti biasa." Ucap Astrea.

"Pengecekan tanah dan bebatuan?" ucap Sisyphus dengan wajah bingung, sementara Reina hanya tertawa kecil.

"Sisyphus belum tahu pekerjaan nenek bukan?" Tanya Reina kepada Sisyphus yang dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan oleh pemuda itu.

"Nenek adalah seorang Geolog, seseorang yang mempelajari struktur fisik dan proses Bumi dan planet sistem tata surya untuk kemajuan geologi, dan kami adalah asistennya." Ucap Reina, Sisyphus mengangguk mengerti dan menatap kearah Helena.

Helena membalas tatapan Sisyphus dengan sebuah senyum kecil, dia seolah tahu apa yang ada dipikiran pemuda itu.

"Kau mau ikut kami Sisyphus?" Tanya Helena kepada Sisyphus pemuda itu hanya diam saja namun matanya menatap Helena dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Astrea yang melihat tatapan Sisyphus hanya menghela napas dan menatap Reina.

"Sisyphus sudah boleh berjalan jauh?" Tanya Astrea kepada adiknya, Reina mengangguk.

"Sudah boleh kok, kondisi Sisyphus sudah mulai stabil, tapi ita harus tetap mengawasinya, karena kondisi Sisyphus bisa saja berubah, terutama bila tiba-tiba ingatannya kembali." Balas Reina kepada kakaknya. Astrea hanya mengangguk.

"Nenek baju 'orang itu' bisa digunakan tidak?" Tanya Astrea kepada Helena, dan dibalas oleh anggukan oleh sang nenek.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari neneknya Astrea memanggil Sisyphus dan membawanya ke kamar pemuda itu.

Sisyphus hanya berdiri menatap Astrea yang tampak sedang membongkar lemari yang berada di kamar pemuda itu. Sejak dia mulai tinggal bersama denga Helena dan cucunya, kamar tempat dia terbangun pertama kali telah menjadi kamar pribadi untuknya. Termasuk pakaian yang ada di dalam lemari dikamarnya itu. Sisyphus tidak tahu siapa pemilik pakaian yang berada dikamarnyaitu, dan itu membuatnya penasaran.

"Astrea-san, bolehkah saya bertanya?" panggil Sisyphus kepada Astrea yang masih tampak sibuk membongkar lemari.

"Pertanyaan apa?" balas Astrea tanpa berbalik.

"Orang yang kalian panggil dengan sebutan 'orang itu'… siapa?" Tanya Sisyphus dengan suara ragu namun juga penasaran. Sesaat gerakan Astrea terhenti, namun dia kemudian kembali meneruskan kegiatannya mencari baju.

"Dia adalah pemilik pakaian yang kau pakai dan baju yang akan kau pakai sekarang" ucap Astrea pendek sambil melempar beberapa pakaian kearah Sisyphus dan member isyarat kepada pemuda itu untuk berganti baju saat dia melangkah keluar dari kamar pemuda itu.

* * *

"Tampaknya kita harus membelikan Sisyphus baju ya…" ucap Helena saat dia melihat penampilan Sisyphus setelah pemuda itu berganti baju. Wanita itu tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya saat melihat baju yang dipakai oleh Sisyphus.

Baju yang dikenakan Sisyphus tampak kebesaran untuk tubuhnya, membuat pemuda itu sedikit kesulitan untuk berjalan, namun dengan bantuan Astrea dan Reina baju itu menjadi cukup pas, tentu setelah baju itu dijepit dan digulung disana-sini.

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita berangkat." ucap Reina, dengan penuh semangat gadis itu berjalan mendahului nenek dan kakaknya, sambil menarik tangan Sisyphus yang berada dibelakangnya.

Saat Sisyphus dan Reina berjalan di depan mereka, Astrea berbicara kepada neneknya.

"Nenek, besok saya akan ke kota." ucap Astrea dengan pelan, Helena hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Carikan Sisyphus baju yang banyak ya…" ucap Helena, Astrea hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu jangan lupa oleh-olehnya.." lanjut Helena sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Astrea, anak perempuan itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja nenek." ucap Astrea pelan.

* * *

Sisyphus menatap pemandangan disekitarnya dengan kagum. Batu-batuan disekitarnya, mereka tampak unik juga indah. Setelah itu dia ikut mengecek kondisi tanah di pulau itu, hari ini mereka akan mengecek keadaan tanah di puncak gunung yang berada ditengah pulau itu. Mereka berjalan diantara tebing yang berada menjulang diantara mereka. Sesaat Helena berhenti dan menatap Sisyphus, Sisyphus yang merasa ditatap oleh Helena berhenti dan menoleh kearah Helena diikuti oleh Reina dan Astrea.

"Apa kau suka tempat ini Sisyphus?" Tanya Helena kepada Sisyphus, pemuda itu mengangguk

"Ya, tempat ini sangat indah dan juga begitu damai" jawab Sisyphus dengan wajah kagum, Helena hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Kau tahu Sisyphus, aku sudah sangat lama tinggal disini bahkan sebelum bersama cucu-cucuku, kami merawat serta melindungi pulau ini dari dunia luar, karena dipulau ini ada benda berharga yang harus kami jaga yaitu batu-batu ini sendiri." Ucap Helena pelan sambil mengelus dinding batu disampingnya.

Sisyphus menatap batu-batuan dihadapannya dengan wajah bingung membuat Helena tertawa kecil.

"Gammanium, Stardust Sand, Orichalcum, itu adalah beberapa mineral yang ada di dalam batu-batuan ini, mereka adalah mineral yang sangat langka dan sangat dibutuhkan oleh orang tertentu, karena itu mereka tidak boleh jatuh ke sembarang orang" ucap Helena sambil kembali berjalan.

Mata Sisyphus kembali menatap kagum batu-batu itu, tak lama dia kembali menatap Helena.

Pemuda itu berjalan mengikuti Helena dari belakang.

"Ano… Helena-san, bolehkah saya membantu anda bekerja sebagai Geolog? Saya berjanji akan belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh" ucap Sisyphus dengan wajah penuh harap dan juga tekad.

Kata-kata Sisyphus membuat Helena terhenti sejenak, wanita itu menoleh kearah Sisyphus, tawanya kali ini tidak tertahan lagi, membuat pemuda itu tersipu malu seperti anak kecil seumurannya.

"Tentu saja kau boleh membantuku Sisyphus." ucap Helena sambil mengelus kepala pemuda itu sebelum kembali melangkah menuju puncak gunung.

Mereka berempat kembali berjalan dalam diam hingga tiba di puncak gunung. Begitu sampai di puncak gunung Helena berhenti dan mulai memeriksa keadaan tanah disana bersama dengan kedua cucunya namun saat Sisyphus akan ikut membantu wajah pemuda itu berubah pucat saat melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

Sebuah jembatan batu yang dikanan dan kirinya terdapat jurang curam yang dipenuhi dengan batu-batu runcing, diujung jembatan itu Sisyphus seolah melihat sebuah menara berdiri disana, namun saat Sisyphus menatap tempat itu lagi disana hanya tampak sebuah tanah kosong

Perlahan pemuda itu melangkah mundur, pemuda itu berbalik kebelakang dengan panik, dalam sekejap pemuda itu melihat sosok beberapa pemuda berambut biru, coklat, hitam dan blonde yang wajahnya tak tampak. Sisyphus berubah panik saat melihat bayangan mereka, napas pemuda itu terasa berat, pandangan dan pendengaran pemuda itu terasa menjauh dalam seketika pemuda itu ambruk.

Gambaran-gambaran asing bermunculan dikepalanya dan membuat kepala pemuda itu terasa akan meledak.

"Sisyphus!" seseorang menjerit memanggil nama pemuda itu. Seketika gambaran-gambaran aneh itu berhenti dan Sisyphus dapat merasakan tanah dikakinya juga tangan seseorang yang memeluknya, dia menatap pemilik tangan yang memeluknya itu.

"Re, Reina…" ucap Sisyphus pelan, napas pemuda masih terengah-engah membuatnya sulit berbicara, Reina menatap wajah Sisyphus dengan mata toskanya yang memancarkan kekhawatiran.

"Sisyphus, Sisyphus, tariklah napas dalam-dalam , lalu hembuskan pelan-pelan." Ucap Reina, berusaha menenangkan Sisyphus.

Sisyphus mengangguk dan mengikuti perintah anak itu, perlahan napas pemuda itu kembali normal. Melihat kondisi Sisyphus yang mulai stabil Reina mengehela napas lega.

"Syukurlah, kau membuat kami sangat khawatir." Ucap Reina, gadis itu masih menahan tubuh Sisyphus yang lemas.

"Maaf…" ucap Sisyphus lemah, perlahan mata pemuda itu tertutup dan pemuda itu jatuh tertidur.

Reina tersenyum pelan melihat Sisyphus yang tertidur, kemudian dia menatap kakanya yang berdiri tak jauh dari dia dan Sisyphus, ekspresi kakaknya seolah tak melihat kejadian apa-apa disana. Astrea menatap Reina dengan wajah datar.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Tanya Astrea.

"Kurasa Sisyphus mengalami PTSD, mungkin dia tadi mengingat masa lalunya." Jawab Reina

" Begitu, kalau begitu kita bisa membiarkannya saja?, bukannya nanti akan berhenti sendiri?" Tanya Astrea.

Kata-kata Astrea membuat ekspresi Reina berubah, mata toska anak itu menatap tajam kakaknya.

"Kenapa kakak berkata seperti itu? Kakak tahu bukan bahaya PTSD? Bukan keinginan Sisyphus untuk kehilangan ingatannya seperti ini, harusnya kakak yang paling mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sisyphus!." Ucap Reina, kata-katanya terdengar dingin.

"Selain itu, kalau kakak memang tidak peduli dengan Sisyphus kenapa tadi kakak berusaha menolongnya bahkan sampai menjerit panik seperti itu? Lanjut Reina dengan suara pelan. Dan kembali mengecek keadaan Sisyphus.

Reina menaruh tangannya ke dahi Sisyphus serta mengecek denyut nadi pemuda itu, wajah anak itu berubah cemas.

"Aku harus membawanya kerumah, denyut jantungnya cukup cepat." Ucap Reina, Reina menaruh tangan Sisyphus kebahunya mencoba menganggka tpemuda itu namun tubuh pemuda itu tidak bergeming.

Astrea yang melihat itu kembali menghela napas, perlahan dia mendekati Reina dan mengambil tubuh Sisyphus dari bahu adiknya itu. Gadis itu menggendong Sisphus dengan gaya fireman carry dengan mudahnya, seolah pemuda digendongannya itu tak memiliki beban.

"Kau bisa berkata seperti itu jika kau bisa mengangkat Sisyphus seperti aku" ucap Astrea datar membuat Reina merengut kesal karena sifat keras kepala kakaknya itu, namun kata-kata Astrea setelanhya membuat dia tertegun.

"Namun kata-katamu tadi benar, aku harusnya orang yang paling mengerti kondisi Sisyphus. Karena itu, aku minta maaf atas perkataanku tadi." Ucap Astrea sambil melangkah menuruni gunung.

Reina yakin, sesaat tadi dia melihat rona kemerahan di pipi kakaknya itu. Dai tertawa pelan sambil berlari mengejar kakaknya yang telah berjalan cukup jauh darinya, dia menggenggam tangan kakaknya yang kosong dan berjalan disampingnya.

"Ya, aku memaafkan kakak" ucap gadis kecil itu pelan, walau wajah Astrea tampak tidak berubah tapi Reina dapat melihat sebuah senyuman yang samar terbentuk diwajah kakaknya itu.

Helena tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah kedua cucunya itu, perlahan dia berjalan mengikuti kedua cucunya menuruni gunung.

* * *

Akhirnya, akhirnya,akhirnya! TT0TT, saya berhasil update juga…., mohon maaf atas ketelatan yang sangat, sangat,sangat parah ini…*sembahsujud

Saya tidak bisa buka FF dikarenakan kartu saya memblok situs ini, setelah cari tahu sana-sini, ternyata tinggal ganti kartu saja*pundung #kokmalahjadicurhatgini.

Juga karena banyaknya halangan lainnya akhirnya saya berhasil update, yay!*narigaje

Umm, review?saran? Arigatou


	4. Chapter 4 : The doubt and welcoming

Disclaimer : Saint Seiya by Masami Kurumada

Warning : Typo, OOC, OC, alur yang kacau.

* * *

Sisyphus terbangun saat matahari mulai bersinar cukup terang, dia mandi dan berganti baju lalu turun ke ruang makan, pemuda itu melihat ruang makan tampak sepi dan hanya ada Reina seorang disana.

"Selamat pagi Sisyphus." Ucap Reina dengan wajah tersenyum saat melihat Sisyphus yang menatapnya dari tangga.

"Selamat pagi, Reina" jawab Sisyphus pemuda itu membalas sapaan Reina.

Sisyphus kemudian membantu anak itu memasak sarapan mereka, namun hingga masakan tersusun diatas meja, baik Astrea maupun Helena belum juga berada dimeja makan. Hal itu membuat Sisyphus merasa khawatir.

"Reina, kenapa nenek Helena dan Astrea belum datang? Mereka kemana?" Tanya Sisyphus, pemuda itu tampak gusar karena ketidakhadiran kedua orang itu terutama Astrea

"Nenek sudah ke perternakan sejak pagi sekali, kalau kak Astrea, dia pergi ke kota, katanya ada barang yang perlu dia beli, dia akan pulang saat jam makan siang nanti." Jawab Reina, dia sudah duduk dikursi dan memulai memakan sarapannya. Mendengar jawaban Reina, Sisyphus mengangguk dan ikut memakan sarapannya.

Selama makan Reina memperhatikan Sisyphus, pemuda itu hanya memakan sedikit sarapannya dan tampak memikirkan sesuatu, tak lama Sisyphus sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya membuat Reina menatap kearah pemuda itu.

"Sisyphus? Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah dengan makannya?" Tanya Reina, namun Sisyphus hanya menggeleng.

Reaksi Sisyphus membuat Reina merasa khawatir, anak itu kemudian ikut berhenti makan dan menatap Sisyphus dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ada apa Sisyphus? Apa kau merasa tidak sehat? Apa perutmu sakit? Atau kepalamu pusing?" Tanya Reina dengan khawatir, namun Sisyphus hanya menggeleng pelan, membuat Reina semakin khawatir.

Anak itu turun dari kursinya dan berlutut sambil memegang tangan Sisyphus dia menatap wajah pemuda itu dengan wajah khawatir.

"Sisyphus, kumohon tolong beritahu aku, aku hanya ingin membantumu…" ucap Reina dengan pelan dan memohon kepada Sisyphus. Pemuda itu menatap sedih kepada Reina dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Reina… Saya minta maaf, kehadiran saya pasti sangat merepotkan dan mengesalkan kalian." Ucap Sisyphus lirih.

Mendengar kata-kata Sisyphus wajah Reina berubah serius.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu Sisyphus?" Tanya Reina, namun Sisyphus tetap menunduk tak menjawab pertanyaan Reina.

"Apa ini karena kak Astrea?" Tanya Reina lagi, bahu pemuda itu sedikit menegang saat mendengar nama kakak Reina itu, menjawab pertanyaan anak itu.

Meihat reaksi Sisyphus, Reina dapat menebak bahwa masalah Sisyphus memang karena kakaknya itu

"Jadi memang karena kakakku, bisakah kau ceritakan apa masalahnya Sisyphus" ucap Reina sambil menatap Sisyphus, pemuda itu menatap kearah mata toska anak itu, melihat ketulusan dan keseriusan yang terpancar dari mata Reina akhirnya Sisyphus mengangguk pelan dan mulai bicara.

"Saya merasa Astrea tidak menyukai saya, setiap saya menatap kearahnya dia memalingkan wajahnya bahkan pergi, saat saya mencoba berbicara kepadanya dia hanya menjawab seperlunya bahkan dia tidak menatap saya. Melihat sikapnya yang seperti itu saya takut jika kehadiran saya disini hanya menganggu dia." Jawab Sisyphus pelan .

Reina menatap Sisyphus dengan lembut, anak itu merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Sisyphus merasa seperti itu.

"Sisyphus tolong maafkan kak Astrea ya, dia sebenarnya tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Dia hanya tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa dengan anda. Kami selama ini tinggal hanya bertiga dipulau yang cukup terisolir ini, orang yang kakakku kenal hanya aku dan nenek, hal itu membuat dia cukup protektif dengan kami dan membuat kakak menjadi tertutup dan tidak mudah untuk percaya dengan orang lain terutama laki-laki. Tapi tenang saja kakak sebentar lagi pasti mau berbicara denganmu" ucap Reina dengan senyuman menyakinkan, Sisyphus hanya mengangguk pelan melihat senyuman Reina, namun dalam hatinya dia masih merasa ragu, sangat ragu.

Reina menatap Sisyphus, anak itu tahu bahwa Sisyphus masih merasa ragu walau dia telah menyakinkan pemuda itu tentang sikap dingin kakaknya kepada Sisyphus. Dia harap rencana kakakya nanti dapat meyakinkan Sisyphus bahwa kakaknya tidak membenci pemuda itu.

Reina kemudian berdiri dan membereskan sarapan mereka, dia kemudian menuangkan teh untuk mereka berdua.

"Kau mau teh Sisyphus, baik untuk menenangkan pikiranmu." Ucap Reina sambil menyodorkan teh kepada Sisyphus, yang diterima pemuda itu diikuti ucapan terima kasih dari pemuda itu.

Sisyphus kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya saat meminum teh itu, sebuah pertanyaan kembali muncul dikepalanya, dia berhenti meminum tehnya dan menatap Reina.

Reina yang melihat Sisyphus berhenti minum dan menatap dirinya hanya membalas tatapan Sisyphus dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Reina, apa mungkin aku juga sakit ya?" Tanya Sisyphus kepada anak itu.

Reina menatap Sisyphus masih dengan ekspresi bingung namun dia tetap mendengarkan ucapan Sisyphus dengan seksama sambil meminum tehnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa masalah Sisyphus kali akan berbeda dengan yang tadi.

"Setiap melihat Astrea entah kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat dan saat melihatnya menjauh dariku, dadaku terasa sesak." Jawab Sisyphus pelan sambil menyentuh tempat dimana jantungnya berada. Pemuda itu tidak menyadari saat dia berkata seperti itu wajahnya bersemu merah.

Reina tersedak oleh tehnya sendiri saat mendengar kata-kata Sisyphus. Reaksi Reina membuat Sisyphus merasa khawatir.

"Reina, kau tak apa-apa?." Tanya Sisyphus sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekati Reina.

Reina hanya mengangguk pelan memberi tanda bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Anak itu mengatur napasnya kembali

Reina menatap Sisyphus yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan ekspresi lugu seperti anak kecil yang menunggu permen darinya, membuat anak itu tersenyum gugup.

"Jadi Reina, apa aku sakit? Jika iya, apa nama penyakitnya?" Tanya Sisyphus, membuat gadis itu menjadi panik. Dia menatap sekelilingnya mencari cara untuk menghindari pertanyaan Sisyphus. Saat melihat keranjang buah sebuah ide muncul dikepala anak itu.

"Sisyphus bagaimana kalau kita ke kebun, sambil menunggu kakak pulang?" Tanya Reina mencoba mengalihkan Sisyphus dari pertanyaan itu.

Reina tampak tegang saat melihat Sisyphus diam namun anak itu menghela napas lega saat melihat pemuda itu mengangguk setuju.

"Tunggu apa lagi, cepat ganti bajumu dan kita akan berangkat!" ucap Reina sambil mendorong tubuh Sisyphus menuju tangga, saat pemuda itu hilang dari pandangannya dia menghela napas lega. Reina tahu apa nama penyakit dan hal yang dirasakan Sisyphus tidak bisa disebut penyakit namun dia sama sekali bukan orang yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya kepada pemuda itu , dia sendiri belum pernah mengalami hal seperti itu.

"Syukurlah aku bisa mengalihkan pertanyaan tadi, kuharap Sisyphus bisa menyadarinya sendiri" ucap Reina pelan.

* * *

Sisyphus membantu Reina memanen buah-buahan yang sedang panen dimusim itu, sembari membantu anak itu memanen buah pemuda itu memandang ke sekeliling kebun itu . Saat menuju perkebuna nitu Reina menjelaskan bahwa perkebunanini sangat luas dan terdiri dari beberapa jenis pohon buah, selain kebun itu ada beberapa kebun lain yang terpisah berdasarkan fungsi dan jenis tanaman yang ditanam, kebun tempatnya sekarang berada adalah kebun yang buahnya untuk dijual, pemuda itu penasaran bagaimana hanya dengan tenaga seorang wanita tua dan dua anak kecil dapat mengurus seluruh pulau itu.

"Yak, selesai, kita istirahat sebentar lalu pulang, kau mau delima Sisyphus?" tawar Reina membuat Sisyphus tersadar dari lamunannya. Pemuda itu kemudian mengambil buah yang ditawarkan oleh Reina dan berterima kasih.

Mereka memakan buah delima itu sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus dengan lembut, Sisyphus menatap kearah lautan yang dapat terlihat dari kebun itu, dari pulau tempat dia berada dia dapat melihat kota walau tampak sangat kecil karena jarak pulau dengan tempat itu cukup jauh.

"Hei Sisyphus, apa ada yang kau ingin tanyakan lagi tentang pulau ini? Jika ada tanyakan saja." Ucap Reina sambil memakan buah delima miliknya.

Sesaat Sisyphus tampak ragu, namun akhirnya dia menanyakannya juga.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa mengurus seluruh pulau ini hanya dengan bertiga saja?" Tanya Sisyphus

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Reina tertawa kecil. Dia menaruh delimanya dan menatap kearah kota diseberang sana.

"Kami tidak sendirian, kadang penduduk kota datang kesini untuk membeli buah sekaligus memanennya sendiri dari tempatnya, selain itu dulu 'orang itu' juga sering datang kemari untuk membantu kami saat panen" jawab Reina, mata anak itu menerawang jauh .

Mendengar kata 'orang itu' disebutkan entah kenapa Sisyphus merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Siapa nama orang yang kalian maksud" Tanya Sisyphus dengan wajah penasaran, Reina tertawa kecil.

"Ah, Sisyphus belum kami beritahu ya? Nama orang itu…" ucap Reina

Saat Reina menyebut nama orang itu seketika itu juga kepala Sisyphus terasa akan meledak, Sisyphus mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya sebelum pandangan pemuda itu berubah gelap.

* * *

Sisyphus membuka matanya, sakit dikepalanya sudah sedikit berkurang. Matanya menatap keluar dan melihat langit telah berwarna gelap membuat pemuda itu menghela napas.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya seseorang kepada Sisyphus. Pemuda itu hampir melompat dari tempat tidurnya.

Sisyphus melihat Astrea sedang duduk sambil memegang buku ditangannya, tampaknya Astrea menunggu dia tersadar sambil membaca buku.

Melihat Astrea membuat Sisyphus kembali teringat dengan kejadian tadi pagi dan kembali terdiam, pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak menyadari tatapan khawatir yang muncul diwajah Astrea.

"Maaf, saya ini pasti selalu merepotkan anda…" ucap Sisyphus lirih.

Astrea menatap Sisyphus, sejenak dia menutup matanya dan kembali menatap Sisyphus.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu normal bagi orang yang mengalami amnesia tiba-tiba pingsan…_saat ingatannya mencoba untuk kembali_" ucap Astrea, namun Sisyphus hanya diam.

Astrea menatap Sisyphus yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, anak itu menatap Sisyphus dengan wajah khawatir dan juga kesal. Kesal karena berada dalam situasi yang disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri dan dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia bukan tipe orang yang pandai dalam berkata-kata dan menyemangati orang lain. Astrea menghela napas dan menatap Sisyphus.

"Sisyphus dengar, aku hanya mengatakannya satu kali saja, jangan meminta maaf dan merasa bersalah hanya karena hal-hal kecil seperti ini, kau adalah bagian dari keluarga ini, bukan tamu mengerti?" ucap Astrea dia menatap kearah Sisyphus yang kini melihatnya dengan wajah terkejut.

Tak lama wajah pemuda itu berubah cerah.

"Ya, saya mengerti" ucap Sisyphus, membuat Astrea tersenyum simpul.

"Bagus, kalau kau sudah merasa baikan cepatlah turun, sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam" ucap Astrea sambil berdiri dan melangkah keluar. Namun langkah anak itu terhenti didepan pintu dan menoleh kearah Sisyphus.

"Sisyphus sebelum turun ganti bajumu dengan baju yang ada didalam lemari, pilih sesukamu karena semuanya milikmu." Ucap Astrea, sebelum menutup pintu kamar Sisyphus.

Sisyphus hanya menatap pintu yang ditutup Astrea dengan wajah bingugn namun menuruti ucapan anak itu, dia membuka pintu lemari dan menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut.

Lemari yang awalnya hanya berisi beberapa pakaian telah penuh dengan beragam jenis baju yang sebagian besar dia tidak tahu jenisnya. Sisyphus hanya memilih memakai kemeja merah dan celana hitam sebelum turun kebawah.

Sisyphus tampak terkejut saat melihat suasana di dalam ruang makan, ruangan itu penuh dengan hiasan.

"Sisyphus, akhirnya kau turun juga, ayo masuk" ucap Reina sambil menarik tangan Sisyphus dan mengantarnya ke kursi di sebelah Helena.

"Umm, sebenarnya, ada acara apa hari ini?" Tanya Sisyphus saat dia sudah duduk dikursinya.

"Ini pesta penyambutanmu dirumah ini, kak Astrea sendiri yang mempersiapkannya, kakak mencurahkan seluruh kemampuan memasaknya sekalian untuk minta maaf ke Sisyphus" Ucap Reina, Astre tampak panik dan mencubit bahu Reina membuat adiknya itu terdiam dan meringis.

"Minta maaf…" ucap Sisyphus pelan dan menoleh kearah Astrea.

Sisyphus menatap Astrea yang duduk disebelah Reina, anak itu menoleh kearah lain namun dia dapat melihat rona kemerahan dipipi anak itu.

"Kau sudah banyak membantu kami, tapi sikapku selama ini malah seperti itu, ini permintaan maafku dan ucapan selamat datang untukmu dirumah ini" ucap Astrea pelan, anak itu tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sisyphus saat mendengar kata-kata darinya.

"Nah, karena Sisyphus sudah disini, berarti semuanya sudah lengkap ya, mari kita mulai pestanya…" Ucap Helena sambil tersenyum.

* * *

To Be Continue

Akhirnya bisa kembali mengupdate cerita ini, saya minta maaf karena kembali terlambat mengupdate cerita ini*seolahadayangmenunggu

Saya harap para senpai sekalian masih bersedia membaca dan mereview cerita aneh bin gaje ini...

Komentar, kritik ,dan saran sangat berarti buat saya : )

Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5 : Letter From The Past

Disclaimer : Saint Seiya by Masami Kurumada

Warning : Typo, OOC, OC, alur yang kacau.

* * *

_Sisyphus berlari sekuat tenaganya, sesekali dia memeriksa bungkusan kain yang dia bawa, dia tidak tahu benda apa yang dia bawa, tapi dia merasa senang saat tahu benda itu aman._

_Langkah Sisyphus terhenti saat dia melihat dihadapannya terdapat sebuah jurang dan merasakan seseorang muncul dari belakangnya, dia berbalik dan melihat sosok seseorang._

"_Shu.."_

"Sisyphus, sarapan sudah siap, cepat turun!" panggil seseorang, membuat Sisyphus terkejut dan terbangun dari tidurnya...

'_Mimpi? Tapi kejadian tadi terasa sangat nyata' _pikir Sisyphus, tak lama dia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya diketuk.

Pemuda itu buru-buru ke kamar mandi dan berganti baju, saat dia membuka pintu dihadapannya berdiri Astrea dan Reina, Astrea mengenakan baju terusan berwarna toska selutut dan celana panjang berwarna coklat, rambut ivorynyanya dikuncir dengan gaya ekor kuda sementara Reina memakai gaun berwarna putih dengan hiasan bunga-bunga kecil berwarna biru trambut platinanya dikepang satu dan diikat dengan pita berwarna biru.

Kedua gadis itu menatap Sisyphus yang tampak terkejut saat melihat mereka.

"Kau kenapa diam disitu, sarapan sudah siap, ayo cepat turun" ucap Astrea, kata-kata gadis itu menyadarkan Sisyphus dari lamunannya, membuat pemuda itu meringis.

"Maaf, aku hanya baru menyadari jika kalian telah banyak berubah, sekarang kalian telah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis." jawab Sisyphus sambil tersipu malu. Reina tertawa kecil dan turun menuju ruang makan lebih dulu meninggalkan kakaknya dan Sisyphus berdua.

Astrea hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar kata-kata Sisyphus.

"Tentu saja Sisyphus, walau tidak terasa tapi tujuh belas tahun telah berlalu kami bukan anak berusia delapan dan enam tahun lagi, kau sendiri sudah berusia 31 tahun dan menjadi asisten nenek... walau bukan sebagai asisten utama." ucap Astrea sambil berlalu. Membiarkan Sisyphus yang bengong mendengar perkataan Astrea.

'_Tapi sikap dan cara berbicaramu sama sekali tidak berubah Astrea, tetap sadis' _ucap Sisyphus dalam hati, sambil mengikuti Astrea turun kebawah

* * *

Sebuah surat sampai ditangan Astrea melalui seekor burung hantu berwarna coklat keemasan ketika gadis itu sedang menyiram tanaman dikamarnya. Surat yang merupakan kabar baik dan juga kabar buruk untuk mereka.

Mata Astrea berubah tajam saat membaca isi surat itu, dia menghela napas berat sebelum menuju ruang makan untuk memberitahu Helena.

"Nek, ada surat dari Jepang." Ucap Astrea sambil memberikan surat yang dipegangnya kepada Helena.

Helena membaca surat itu dengan tenang, sesaat mata wanita itu berubah serius tak lama dia menghela napas.

"Sudah waktunya ya?" ucap Helena dengan lirih, wanita tua itu melipat surat itu dan memasang wajah gembira. Helena bangun dari kursinya dan menatap ketiga anak muda dihadapannya.

"Kalian semua siapkan koper kalian, kita ada pekerjaan" ucap Helena sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Meninggalkan Sisyphus dan Reina yang saling tatap dengan wajah bingung.

"Pekerjaan?" ucap mereka bersamaan, namun dibalas dengan tarikan tangan Astrea yang membawa mereka ke kamar masing-masing.

"Sudahlah, ayo siap-siap saja" jawab Astrea pendek sebelum mendorong mereka kedalam kamar masing-masing dan meninggalkan Reina dan Sisyphus dalam kebingungan.

Saat mereka berada diatas pesawat Reina tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya lagi, dia menatap kakaknya.

"Kak, sebenarnya seperti apa orang dan tugas yang akan kita kerjakan nanti?" tanay Reina kepada Astrea yang tampak sedang melamun.

Astrea menoleh kearah Reina

" Dia cucu dari teman lama nenek, dia baru saja membeli sebuah pulau dan meminta tolong kita untuk memeriksa apakah di pulau itu ada barang tambang atau tidak." jawab Astrea

"Woah, siapa orang itu, dia pasti sangat kaya jika bisa membeli sebuah pulau..." komentar Sisyphus, pemuda itu diam-diam ikut mendengar pembicaraan kakak-beradik tersebut.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tanyakan saja pada nenek." jawab Astrea singkat, tak lama dia kembali menatap awan diluar jendela pesawat. Sisyphus dan Reina hanya menatap Astrea dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kakak kenapa ya, sejak menerima surat tadi pagi dia jadi sedikit sensitif." Bisik Reina kepada Sisyphus namun pemuda itu hanya menggeleng pelan

* * *

Sesampainya di bandara Narita keempat Geolog itu mencari orang yang menjemput mereka. Mereka menatap sekeliling mereka hingga seorang pemuda beramut ungu muda panjang dan mata berwarna turqoise hijau mendekati mereka.

"Apakah anda Helena, Astrea, dan Reina?" tanya pemuda itu dengan sopan dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari mereka bertiga, membuta pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Syukurlah, perkenalkan nama saya Mu, saya diutus oleh Saori-sama untuk menjemput anda sekalian" ucap Mu dengan sopan.

"Tapi kau melupakan seorang lagi..." jawab Astrea dengan dingin yang dibalas dengan sikutan diperut oleh Reina.

Mu terdiam sesaat, dia tampak mengingat-ingat sesuatu sebelum melihat sesosok pemuda dibelakang kedua gadis itu.

"Ah, maaf, saya lupa jika kalian berempat, maafkan saya..." namun kata-kata Mu terhenti saat sosok Sisyphus lebih jelas, mata pemuda itu melebar saat melihat wajah Sisyphus yang tampak bingung.

"Aiolos-san..." ucap Mu dengan suara serak.

* * *

Syukurlah kali ini saya bisa update cukup cepat, sebelum propti datang menghadang dan semakin membuat saya malas mengetik*dijitak Aiolos

Komentar, kritik ,dan saran sangat berarti buat saya : )

Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6 : Is that you Aiolos?

Disclaimer : Saint Seiya by Masami Kurumada

Warning : Typo, OOC, OC, alur yang kacau dan datar.

* * *

Suasana di bandara berubah menjadi sunyi saat Mu melihat Sisyphus.

"Aiolos-san, apakah itu kau?" ucap Mu wajah pemuda itu tampak pucat.

Mu itu mendekati Sisyphus dan menggenggam kedua tangan Sisyphus dengan erat, seolah takut Sisyhus akan menghilang membuat Sisyphus kebingungan.

"Maaf, saya rasa anda salah orang, saya Sisyphus buka Aiolos" jawab Sisyphus dengan sedikit panik.

Mu tertegun perlahan dia melepas genggamannya dari dari Sisyphus.

"Maafkan ketidaksopanan saya, anda mirip dengan seseorang yang saya kenal, jadi tanpa sadar, maafkan saya sekali lagi" ucap Mu pelan, kepala Mu tertunduk tubuh pemuda itu sedikit gemetar.

"Tidak apa-apa." ucap Sisyphus pemuda itu tersenyum sebelum melangkah mengikuti Helena keluar bandara.

Sisyphus tidak menyadari jika Mu menatap dirinya dengan tatapan penuh arti dan Astrea yang menatap kedua pemuda itu dari kejauhan dalam diam.

* * *

Di dalam mobil suasana begitu hening, Reina dan Helena tertidur selama perjalanan ke Mansion Kido sementara Sisyphus dan Astrea melamun menatap keluar jendela.

Mu tidak henti-hentinya menatap Sisyphus dari kaca spion mobil.

'_Dia terlalu mirip dengan Aiolos, sangat mirip, Saori-sama sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa semua gold saint telah dihidupkan kembali tapi hanya Aiolos yang menghilang'_ pikir Mu.

Mata Mu terus menatap Sisyphus hingga dia melihat Astrea menatapnya dengan tajam membuat pemuda itu terpaksa memalingkan wajahnya.

'_Yang lebih penting lagi bagaimana reaksi dari yang lain jika melihat pemuda ini' _ucap Mu dalam hati dengan khawatir.

* * *

Jika saat Mu melihat gurunya dan teman-temannya dibangkitkan kembali sebagai bawahan Hades adalah hari terburuknya, maka hari ini adalah hari teraneh baginya. Setelah mengantarkan para Geolog itu keruangan Saori, dia mengantar mereka keruangan para gold saint biasa berkumpul, seperti dugaan Mu reaksi mereka saat melihat Sisyphus bermacam-macam tapi sama _terkejut_.

Orang pertama yang berhasil menguasai diri adalah Aldebaran.

"Aiolos! kau hidup!" jerit pemuda berkulit hitam itu dan serta merta memeluk Sisyphus membuat wajah pemuda itu berubah biru karena sesak dan membuat Reina berteriak panik melihat wajah Sisyphus yang memucat dan meminta Aldebaran melepas pelukannya.

Disudut ruangan Aiolia menatap Sisyphus yang masih dalam pelukan Aldebaran dengan wajah pucat dan terus bergumam tidak jelas dan samar sejak melihat Sisyphus, membuat Mu khawatir dengan kejiwaan pemuda itu, Shaka membuka matanya dan turun dari kursinya, dia membuka pelukan Aldebaran dan dengan segera mengarahkan wajah Sisyphus kepadanya dan mengamati inci demi inci wajah pemuda itu sebelum menutup matanya kembali. Sayang dia tidak dapat melihat reaksi yang lainnya karena mereka sedang tidak ada disana.

Setelah terbebas dari pelukan maut Aldebaran dan Shaka, Sisyphus mundur sejauh-jauhnya dari para gold saint itu.

"Maaf jika saya mengecewakan anda sekalian, tapi saya bukan Aiolos, nama saya Sisyphus." Jawab Sisyphus sambil mengumpulkan napasnya yang nyaris hilang karena pelukan Aldebaran tadi.

Setelah Sisyphus berbicara seperti itu para gold saint terdiam.

Astrea menatap keluar jendela kamarnya, karena kamar di Mansion Kido sangat banyak mereka mendapat kamar masing-masing, gadis itu mengehela napas. Dan beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya.

"Aku benci berada disini, semoga pekerjaan kali ini cepat selesai, paling tidak semoga kami bisa segera menuju kelokasi secepatnya" ucap Astrea sebelum tertidur.

* * *

'_A,Apa maksudnya ini?!'_ jerit Astrea dalam hati saat membaca surat yang tergeletak diatas mejanya pagi itu.

_kali̱méra adelfí̱, _ _saat kakak membaca surat ini kami sudah berangkat menuju lokasi tempat kita bekerja._

_Maaf tidak memberi tahu kakak, tapi tiba-tiba terjadi perubahan jadwal dan Gia mengatakan dia hanya butuh satu asisten saja untuk pekerjaan kali ini karena pulaunya ternyata tidak terlalu luas, jadi karena yang belum tidur hanya aku seorang jadi dia mengajakku untuk pekerjaan kali ini._

_Kami akan kembali secepatnya._

_P.S : Tolong masakan Sisyphus sarapan nanti ya, semalam dia makannya sedikit mungkin karena dia belum terbiasa dengan makanan disini._

_ Reina_

Reina dan neneknya pergi meninggalkan dia dan Sisyphus ditempat asing dengan mahluk-mahluk abstrak yang memiliki wujud laki-laki.

Oh betapa Astrea ingin menjitak kepala adiknya itu juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi yang membuatnya lebih khawatir sekarang adalah mahluk-mahluk abstrak disini adalah orang-orang yang tahu tentang masa lalu Sisyphus.

Dan itu berarti dia harus berusaha keras menjauhkan Sisyphus dari orang-orang itu hingga mereka kembali kepulau jika Astrea ingin Sisyphus kembali dengan mereka.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sisyphus mengingat masa lalunya dan pergi meninggalkan kami." ucap Astrea pelan.

Dia melipat surat itu kembali dan menaruhnya kembali diatas meja sebelum keluar dari kamarnya.

* * *

_Gia,Giagiá_ : Nenek

_kali̱méra adelfí̱ _: selamat pagi kakak.

* * *

terima kasih kepada semua orang yang telah membaca cerita saya, saya merasa sangat bahagia...

Happy reading ^_^


	7. Chapter 7 : Doubt

Sisyphus bangun bersama dengan terbitnya matahari, dia kemudian mandi dan berkeliling ditaman Kido Mansion, dengan santai dia memeriksa tanah yang ada di Mansion itu, kebiasaanya dipulau tidak dapat dia tinggalkan terutama setelah dia melihat betapa suburnya tanaman yang ada di Mansion itu, namu Sisyphus tidak menyadari bahwa ada sembilan pasang mata yang menatapnya dari jauh sejak dia keluar dari kamarnya. Dan pemilik mata itu adalah para gold saint.

"Dia memang mirip sekali dengan Aiolos" ucap Milo, suara pria itu setengah berbisik sambil menatap Aiolos.

"Bukan hanya wujudnya, bahkan suaranya juga" ucap Aldebaran,

"Tapi apa dia benar Aiolos, tak mungkin Aiolos mau bermain dengan bunga mawar seperti itu" ucap Kanon sambil menunjuk Aiolos yang sedang memegang bunga mawar.

"Hei, waktu bisa mengubah orang!" ucap Aphrodite, tidak terima mawarnya dihina.

"Nii-san tidak berubah!" ucap Aiolia setengah menjerit membuat mereka semua terdiam.

"Dia tetap sama! Sifat,tubuh dan suaranya tetap sama... dia hanya tidak ingat tentang kita dan Sanctuary!" teriak Aiolia dengan tubuh gemetar.

Mereka semua menatap Aiolia dengan lembut juga sedih.

"Ya, benar, Aiolos hanya tidak mengenali kita, dia hanya lupa, tapi sebentar lagi dai akan mengingat kita semua" ucap Saga dengan lembut sambil menepuk bahu Aiolia. Sayang suasana itu hancur oleh kedatangan seseorang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disana?" ucap Astrea, membuat sebagian gold saint nyaris terlonjak.

Astrea menatap kearah mata para gold saint dan menatap Sisyphus dia kemuadian berbalik menatap para gold saint lagi dengan tajam.

"Aku harap kalian tidak mendekati Sisyphus" ucap gadis itu dengan dingin.

Mendengar kata-kata Astrea membuat Milo dan Aiolia terpancing amarahnya beruntung Saga dan Camus menahan mereka.

"Memang kenapa kami tidak boleh mendekatinya?" tanya Saga dengan tenang, pria itu juga terpancing amarahnya namun dia sanggup menahan amarahnya.

Astrea menatap para gold saint yang tampak cukup marah dengan tenang.

"Mudah saja, aku tidak mau Sisyphus menjadi mahluk menyimpang seperti kalian" ucap Astrea sambil berlalu. Meninggalkan gold saint yang masih ternganga oleh ucapannya.

"Jadi kau mengira kami homo?! Cukup Aphrodite saja yang banci bocah!" teriak Deathmask ke Astrea, tidak terima dirinya dikira homo, kata kata Deathmask membuat Aprodhite mengamuk.

"Apa katamu?! Aku yang cantik dan indah ini kau bilang homo?!, katakan itu kepada Camus dan Milo! Mereka itu yang jelas-jelas tidak diketahui apakah teman atau malah kekasih!" jerit Aphrodite.

"Aku dan Camus hanya teman, aku sudah punya Shaina, tidak seperti kalian yang tidak memiliki kekasih!" jerit Milo tidak terima.

Camus dan Saga menyingkir, mereka tidak menyangka bisa disangkan sebagai mahluk menyimpang oleh seorang gadis.

Shaka membuka matanya perlahan sambil menatap Astrea dengan tatapan curiga, dia menatap Astrea yang sedang menatap Sisyphus sebelum meninggalkan taman, pria itu mencoba membaca isi pikiran gadis tersebut dan cukup terkejut saat membaca sekilas isi hati gadis itu.

_Aku tidak akan membiarkan ingatanmu kembali, Sisyphus._


End file.
